


The Adventers of a Demon and a (Mostly) Angel

by Dez101



Series: Falling From Earth [3]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Squint and you’ll see it, Technically a Crossover, This is uncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez101/pseuds/Dez101
Summary: So you know how everyone just mysteriously ended up in a new world? You know, the he Isekai thing? Well, here’s what happens when one Isekai falls into another version of their world. Those version their friends ended up in...——————-This is gonna be a collection of drabbles following the friends ship of Dez and Carrisimi. These events are uncanon for obvious reasons but still fun tonwrite!I gift this to Kawaii_Pigeo  as her story inspired me to start writing again and I consider her a good friend. These Drabble are inspired by the nonsense we cook up when we talk about our ocs!
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Falling From Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaii_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Pigeon/gifts).



Dez purred with content as she lazed about in a pile of gold, the coins sticking to her sweaty skin. Nigun laid at the foot of her bed, drained from his latest _lesson_. A perverse smile crossed her lips as she remembered exactly what he learned. “What a good little pet.”   
  


The shadow demon rolled over in her pile, just enjoying how the gold cooled her heated skin. “This is nice.” She mumbled to herself. “But I really need to bathe.” The scent of her drying sweat and other _fluids_ did not mix well with fur. “I kinda wish I had Cari’s bathroom right now.” She grumbled as she stood from her hoard, stretching out any kinks that came with sleeping on metal. She hadn’t really put that much effort into her own bathroom when making her room unlike her best friend. An idea came to her, her grin sly as she suddenly melted into a puddle of shadows. 

Carrisimi did say her room was open to her anytime. 

Quick as a bucket, she slinked out of her room and into Carrisimi’s. Dez was careful to remain as unthreatening and unassuming as possible as she crossed the room in shadow form. She wasn’t ready to test out the security. As much as she cooed over Karma and Sephiroth, they still made her nervous. And rightfully so. 

Poison and fire?

Nope. Not gonna even tempt it. But still, it hurt to know that she may never see them roaming about Nazarick. They’d stay in their caskets forever, waiting for a being who would never come. How depressing. 

Dez shook herself to dislodge those thoughts, resolutely ignoring the shiny caskets that just begged to be touched. Carefully, Dez slunk under the door of the bathroom and pulled herself from the shadows. White flames filled the room with light and Dez couldn’t help the low whistle that escaped her. 

“Damn, Cari. You went all out.”

The marble was warm beneath her feet as she walked towards the bath. Curiously, she peered over the edge and into the milk. The surface was smooth and I disturbed, like a giant sheet of pure white marble. Dez poked the surface curiously and gave a tiny giggle as the ripple from her claw expanded outward. 

“Boop.”

It was a shame that Carrisimi couldn’t enjoy this but it wasn’t about to got to waste. “Don’t worry, Cari. I’ll make sure this place sees some good use.” With that, Dez moved to dive in when a portal opened beneath her.

“SHIIIIIIIIT!”

* * *

Carrisimi hummed softly as she strolled through the halls of the ninth floor. It was quiet at the moment, no pressing matters to attend to. Still, the angel was rather lonely. Demiurge was off on the farm and Sebas was busy on a mission along with Karma and Sephiroth. The rest of the guardians were also busy with their own tasks and the angel was reluctant to summon anyone away from their tasks just to keep her company. 

“Well, at least Nazarick is running smoothly.” She said to herself as she approached her room. Her thoughts wandered to her friends back in IRL as she entered and prepared herself for a bath. “I wonder if Dez and Pero are married by now…?” She asked no one as she dipped her foot into the warm milk. The smell of plums and honey filled the air as she sank into the creamy liquid. “I wish they were here. Then we could’ve done all the things but couldn’t in Yggdrasil.” Carisimmi sighed as she thought of all the mischief she and her closest female friend plotted in their time together. Stopping at a particular memory, the angel wrinkled her nose in embarrassment. “ Maybe it’s for the best she isn’t.”

With a sigh, Carrisimi settled into a seat carved into the wall of the bath below the milk’s surface. Her peace was interrupted when a portal opened above her and a screaming figure fell out. Milk splashed everywhere and Carrisimi screamed in turn at the intrusion. She felt a pressure between her breast and screamed looser when she realized it was someone’s head in her bosom. 

The doors to her bathroom swung open, Sephiroth brandishing his swords alongside Karma, her hands aflame. Sebas was right there with them, his fists raised to defend his mistress. All three pauses when they took in the scene. 

Lady Carrisimi stood frozen with her feathers fluffed up as much as possible in their soaked state. A familiar pair of horns were poking out from between her breast as hands groped curiously at the large assets. The horns moved back and revealed the flushed face of…

“Lady Dez?”

Carrisimi blushes as she realized exactly who had landed on her. Was this really Dez? Carisimmi’s cheeks burned hotter when the demon experimentally jiggled her breasts and tested their weight.

“They’re so squishy!”

Yup. This was definitely Dez.

“Ah! And they float too!”

* * *

Carrisimi laid across from her fellow player with a slight tick in her brow. She missed Dez. She really did. But she’d forgotten how similar she was to Perorroncino. They were both dressed in nighties, Dez having borrowed one of Carisimmi’s. 

“Did you really have to grope me?” Carisimmi asked as she watched her friend with a wry expression. Dez scratched the back of her head nervously while laughing. “It was completely in reflex. I’m really sorry. But you know I’ve always wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked.” Carrisimi couldn’t even find it in herself to stay mad, an inelegant snort escaping her. All traces of the elegant angel she played in Yggdrasil bled away as she laughed. Dez watched in awe as her friend slowly became the person she was before the attack before her eyes. “Of course.” Carisimmi laughed as she inches across the bed to poke Dez. “We’re they as wonderful as you’d hope?” She asked mockingly. “But of course. Perfect. Grade A.” Dez responded with a rather serious expression before she devolved into a fit of giggles. Carisimmi joined in, the two laughing till their lungs burned. 

Carisimmi expertly maneuvered a wing around Dez and pulled her close. The two were pressed chest to chest, Carisimmi swinging a leg over Dez’s hip to keep her pinned. “I’ve missed you.” Carisimmi murmured into Dez’s ear. The demon sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend beefier snuggling into their feathery cocoon. “I’ve missed you too. We can talk more in the morning.” The two yawned before pulling each other close. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Wakey Wakey, Embarresment and Bakey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were they smooth brain in the mornings?  
> Yes.  
> Yes they were.

Dez felt overly warm when she awoke. Golden eyes blinked sleepily as she struggled to sit up, an unknown weight keeping her pinned down. A lecherous grin crossed the demoness’s face as caught sight of Sebas. Oh, did they do the horizontal foxtrot last night? Willing her tail to nudge the sleeping butler, she realized it was also pinned. Craning her neck upwards so she could see, Dez suddenly remembered where she was. Her tail was wrapped around Carisimmi’s waist and thigh, the stinger resting precariously on the back of her knee. The angel was laying half atop her friend, the leg with the tail wrapped around it draped across Dez’s waist. Carisimmi had her head tucked against her shoulder while Sebas slept behind her as the big spoon. The warmth, Dez realized bemusedly, was caused by a large white wing draped over her. 

Dez sighed and tried to carefully extract herself from the apparently cuddly angel. As far as she could remember, they didn’t drink the night before and she was fully clothed so she was almost positive they didn’t have a threesome. Not that she would be opposed to that…Oooooh, now that was an _idea._

Maybe she could use _Create Lesser Item_ to make a strap on. 

_“No, bad_ Dez. _We don’t have sexual fantasies about our unconscious friends. We do that when they’re awake.”_

With a firm shake of the head, Dez continued to try and escape. Sadly, escape would have to become a release, her incessant wiggling waking Carisimmi. The angel blinked sleepily at her friend as she slowly collected her thoughts. Green eyes meeting gold, Carrisimi smiled at the look on her friend's face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

Dez gasped in mock offense at that, her tail tightening around the angel. "I don't know what youre talking about. Not even a good morning and I'm already facing accusations." Her smile was nothing but teeth as she spoke, her thoughts all the more obvious with her devious expression. Carrisimi only gave her a knowing look before lifting her wing off the demon. "I don't even want specifics."

Dez laughed at those words and slowly sat up. Her laughter lettered off when she made eye contact with Sebas, the butler silently watching the two interact. This moment, and hopefully many more like it, would forever bless his memories. To be able to witness such personal moments between the Supreme brings was greater than any treasure within his hoard.

"Oh, hey Sebas." Dez said with a grin before her brows furrowed in confusion. "Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" She asked while unwinding her tail from her friend. 

"I sleep with Lady Carrisimi every night."

A choking noise escaped the angel in question as Dez rounded on her with a perverse smile one could only learn from Peroroncino.

_"Oh really."_

* * *

_"Cari…"_

"No."

_"Cariii…"_

"No."

_"Cariiiiiiii…"_

"I can always call Nueronist if it's really that bad?"

_"..."_

"I thought so."

Dez pouted but stopped trying to take off the dress Carisimmi had loaned her. She would rather wear something a bit more mobile like her usual leotards but the angel insisted she didn't have any. Dez knew that was a lie and that her friend was merely using her lack of clothes as an excuse to play dress up. She'd been trying to get something other than the fancy black and red gown she was corsetted into but the threat of Nueronist was enough to destroy her argument that the outfit was torture.

"You're evil." Dez muttered as she stabbed into her pancakes.

"I'm only _half_ angel." Carrisimi replied as she bit elegantly into a cinnamon bun. The two were sharing breakfast in Dez's room, the demoness insistent on seeing her mimics. The demented little objects practicslly tackled their creator when she entered, their hisses of joy a chilling yet pleasant sound. Dez's room was much less lavish than Carrisimi's so the two were each using a mimic as a seat. The loom's threads curled and unfurled lazily around Carrisimi's ankle, it's stomach full and content from one of her feathers. Dez bounced happily from her perch on one of her chest mimics, the creature purring and vibrating in it's spot with joy.

Carrisimi smiled at her friend as she giggled at a particularly hard vibration when a curious look crossed her face. Waiting till she took a drink,Cariisimi asked, "You didn't make any dildo mimics, did you?"

The angel smiled as Dez promptly choked on her tea.


End file.
